


Majesty

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your empire is conflicting with others.





	Majesty

You lock up your car, listening for the beep, and head into your building. Business is good, leaving you with little time to yourself, but plenty for new clients who are looking to buy property. You wave towards the doorman and desk clerk, pressing the elevator and pulling out your cell phone. Sleep was rather elusive to you lately, so you find yourself mid-yawn when the elevator doors open, and you head to your penthouse.

You are through the door without lifting your eyes from your cell phone, dropping your briefcase at the door and tossing your keys to the nearest end table. You lock up your home, answering an email, before finally looking up to see your dining table set for two – complete with candlelight.

Frozen, you tuck your phone into your coat pocket and call out, “Hello?”

“Hey,” His normally commanding voice is soft as he re-enters the room, holding wine and glasses, “You look like you had a rough day.” 

“I think it’s about to get worse.” You take off your jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair, and let out a sharp breath, “Roman, what are you doing here? We haven’t talked since—”

“Figured I’d give you back your key in person.” Roman set it down on the table, sliding it towards you, and shrugs, “Saw you didn’t have much in the fridge so I figured we could eat dinner together.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Just as friends.”

“Friends who drink wine and eat at a candlelit table?” You take the key and tap it against your palm, “And do you usually dress like your conducting a business deal when you just ‘eat with a friend’?”

You know why he’s dressed in slacks, a button up, and a blue tie. This is his way of distracting you, getting you off course…getting you to forget.

“So is that a no or…” He trails off, pulling a seat out at the table, “we eatin’?”

Shaking your head, you take the seat and allow him to tuck it under you. You’re ready to question him more until he sets a napkin across your lap and allows you to deeply inhale the scent of his cologne. You know he catches you doing so as he smiles at you, going back into the kitchen to retrieve your dinner.

This is stupid. You remind yourself, thinking about the blow out argument you had. Before you know it, he’s back with two plates and presenting you with your favorite meal. Damn, if he didn’t know you. You offer a weak smile before taking a bite, wondering how he’s possibly going to have a conversation with you when it was obvious you couldn’t get your points across to each other with the calmness necessary.

“I wasn’t mad about the phone calls.”

Here you go. You drop your fork, immediately crossing your arms, “You’re exact words were ‘you don’t answer when I call’.”

He keeps calm, in the chair beside you, looking remorseful and uncomfortable as he speaks, “Because you not only don’t answer, you don’t call back.”

“I have a business to run, Roman. It’s not like I’m purposely ignoring you.”

“So is it unreasonable for me to expect to be your last call of the night?” He watches as you shake your head and lift your eyes to the ceiling, “Come on, it was more than that. You don’t stop working. When I can find a weekend away from work, I come to you. You never do the same, and – yeah – I was getting frustrated.”

You glare at him, snapping, “I’m sorry I’m not some trophy girlfriend sitting by the phone, awaiting word from the almighty Roman Reigns.”

“I would just be happy to know you missed me at all.”

His words, the honesty evident in his low tone, crush your defenses. A beautiful man wanted your attention, God forbid…

“I don’t want to lose you. The break up was you being done with me, not the other way around.” He reaches over to take your hand out of its locked position at your chest; he kisses your knuckles before lacing your fingers with his, “I don’t want us to be over.”

“…neither do I.” You hate to admit it, but he’s the only man you could ever see yourself sacrificing anything for. He’s kind, funny, and attractive. He’s any and everything you could ask for, but you hate relationships for this reason. You weren’t great at the whole commitment to something other than career thing, “I love you, Roman.”

He lets out his first genuine smile of the night, kissing your hand again, “I love you, too. But I need more of you. That’s what you have to understand…can you do that for me?”

You take a minute to consider his words, knowing he will make the change happen between you, “I can try.” Unarmed by his stare, you use your freehand to retrieve your spare key and slide it back to him, “This is yours.”


End file.
